Mata Rantai Baru – Pengakuan
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Karena dia tahu, sangat tahu jika putaran kehidupan disekitarnya tidak akan pernah menyentuh yang namanya titik normal, dan dia telah menyeret keluar gadis itu dari batas normal manusia/"Bawa dia pergi, Ginji. Dia bukan anakku, dia monster"/OoC/OC


**Disclaimer : Rando Ayamine & Yuya Aoki**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Midou Ban**

**Warning : OoC, OC, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Mata Rantai Baru – Pengakuan**  
**.**

**.**

Kepulan asap terus-menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Dia butuh pelampiasan untuk melepas penat – rokok, tak mengindahkan tatapan para perempuan berbaju putih yang lalu lalang di lorong ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pemantik dalam saku celana hitam yang sedang dipakainya, dengan kepala menengadah memandang kosong langit-langit. Entah melamun, atau mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang bercokol dalam otaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Kesunyian itu telah berlangsung lama, tak ada yang berniat untuk memecahnya – tidak pemuda berkacamata hitam yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok, maupun gadis berambut pendek yang sedang duduk bersila di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Bersalin'

Tapi kemudian hening itu pecah oleh jeritan perempuan dari dalam ruangan, membuat dua orang itu refleks membuka pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan, tanpa izin. Diikuti dua orang perawat dan seorang dokter yang berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah ketakutan.

Yang pertama dilihat Ban adalah tatapan sendu Ginji kepada perempuan yang meringkuk, gemetar ketakutan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, "Bawa dia pergi, Ginji. Dia bukan anakku, dia monster"

De javu

_Perempuan itu meringkuk dalam balutan selimut, menutupi wajah takutnya dengan kedua tangannya – enggan melihat siapapun yang tengah menatapnya. "Dia bukan anakku, dia monster," teriaknya histeris. Bocah lima tahunan berkacamata itu hanya terpaku melihat ibunya yang sedang kacau, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali – tak tahu di bagian mana. Dia bingung, cemas, sedih…..kecewa. Perlahan tepukan di bahunya membuat si bocah mendongak, melihat senyum menenangkan dari wajah keriput sang nenek yang ditujukan kepadanya._

"Bawa dia pergi, Ginji!" Teriaknya sekali lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu takut, atau terlalu shock, perempuan itu tak memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya baru saja melahirkan.

Perempuan itu ingin menolak kenyataan, Ban tahu itu. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang salah di sini, tak ada seorang pun yang patut diperslahkan untuk kejadian ini. Tidak pula seorang dalam gendongan Ginji. Tidak pula kedua orang tua seorang dalam gendongan Ginji. Tidak ada yang salah, seorang pun, dan apapun. Kecuali, mungkin – jika seseorang butuh kambing hitam atas segala yang terjadi diruangan ini, saat ini – yang harus disalahkan adalah kelahiran. Kelahiran Ginji sebagai Ayah, kelahiran Natsumi sebagai Ibu, kelahiran Ban sebagai teman Ginji, kelahiran Himiko sebagai pengiring kelahiran Ban, kelahiran Pore sebagai seorang anggota Get Backers generasi pertama, dan kelahiran-kelahiran yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Karena pada dasarnya, mereka semua berperan atas kelahiran seorang itu, hari ini.

Jika saja Ban tak pernah lahir, Ayah Ban tak akan pergi meninggalkan Jerman dan bertemu dengan Pore. Jika saja Pore tak pernah lahir, Ayah Ban (jika Ban lahir) tidak akan bertemu Pore dan tidak akan mendirikan Get Backers. Jika Ginji tidak lahir, Ban (jika Ban lahir) tidak akan bertemu, bertarung, dan berteman dengannya. Dan semuanya berujung pada pekerjaan yang mempertemukan mereka dengan Natsumi, dan anjingnya, dan Virus yang berdiam dalam tubuh anjingnya….

Jika saja ada yang mau disalahkan…..

Maka dengan senang hari Ban akan mengangkat tangan, menyerahkan diri untuk dijadikan tumbal. Karena dia tahu, sangat tahu jika putaran kehidupan disekitarnya tidak akan pernah menyentuh yang namanya titik normal. Selalu saja di luar garis batas ciptaan manusia tentang sebuah ukuran 'biasa', dan 'wajar'

Dan salahkan dia, karena menyeret keluar Natsumi dari batas normal manusia.

Dia tahu akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, telah memprediksi hal ini sejak sebuah gigitan membekas pada lengan gadis – wanita itu. Dia harusnya tahu, virus tak akan pernah mati – bahkan dengan vaksin paling ampuh sekalipun. Virus hanya mengkristal, menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuknya melepaskan diri dari bungkus yang membelenggunya. Ban harusnya tahu, tapi dia tidak mau tahu – atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada mata rantai lagi yang terbentuk.

Pun dia merasa – memaksa merasakan – bahwa terciptanya sebentuk kehidupan baru tidak akan menyangkut pautkan kejadian masa lalu.

Tapi sesungguhnya, jika dia mempermasalahkan kesemuanya, tidak akan ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak jika tiap hari dia akan melihat senyum Ginji dan Natsumi yang lepas – tanpa beban. Tidak jika tiap melakukan pekerjaannya dia akan melihat Ginji yang menyelesaikannya dengan semangat – tidak sabar tuk segera pulang ke tempat di mana Natsumi berada. Tidak jika akan pipi merona Ginji dan Natsumi tiap Pore dan Himiko menggoda mereka berdua. Tidak jika ada belaian lembut di perut besar Natsumi oleh tangan Ginji.

Tidak.

Ban dengan senang hati akan (memaksakan diri) melupakan semua teori yang berhubungan dengan Darwin demi melihat kedamaian yang selalu tampak di tempat beraroma kopi itu.

Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Mata rantai itu muncul lagi. Mengambil wujud sebagai sesosok bayi – kesemua kukunya putih runcing, matanya menyerupai ular. Hal yang 'biasa' jika mengingat dunia di mana Ban atau Ginji berada. Tapi tidak dengan dunia Natsumi. Karena sejatinya, baik Ginji maupun Natsumi hanyalah manusia biasa. Mungkin memang Ginji memiliki keistimewaan, tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Ban yang memang adalah titisan penyihir, memiliki monster di tangannya, dan iblis mendiami matanya – seorang di luar batasan nalar manusia.

Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun atas situasi ini. Atau mungkin bisa…..

"Biar aku mengambil alih ini, Ginji" Matanya tak terlihat, tertutupi kacamata hitamnya. Sesosok bayangan ular menyelimuti tangannya, jemarinya tampak kaku, dengan kuku-kuku yang tiba-tiba memanjang. Kesadarannya sempat kabur, ketika teriakan nyaring menyentaknya ke dunia nyata.

"Kau gila, Ban" Gadis bertato itu memposisikan diri di hadapan Ginji yang menatap kosong ke arah Ban – tak percaya partnernya akan melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas akan menyakiti hatinya. Naluri menyuruhnya untuk mengeratkan pelukan pada bayi di gendongannya – entah kenapa keberadaan Natsumi seakan terlupakan. Saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting bagi Ginji selain kekecewaan akibat sikap kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, Ban. Kau lebih dahulu akan berurusan denganku" Himiko berdiri tegak, menatap nanar Ban dengan tiga botol berada di sela jari-jarinya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Ginji" meski lirih, nada itu terdengar tajam dan mengancam.

Merasa Ban tak akan mengurungkan niatnya, bibirnya menggigit tutup botol di sela jari telunjuk dan tengah. Dia sangat tahu Ban bukanlah tandingannya. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha melawan, mlindungi sesosok yang bahkan tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya, atau dibawa oleh kelahirannya. Dia tak ingin membayangkan imbalan apa yang akan diterimanya akibat kekalahan melawan sang Pewaris. Dia hanya merasa, dia harus melakukannya – melindungi bayi itu. Karena saat ini, Ginji tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Ban-chan" suara yang menyentak ketegangan dua orang yang sudah siap dalam pertarungan. "Kau selalu seperti, itu. Tak pernah berubah" dalam situasi seperti ini, tak seharusnya Ginji mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya. Harusnya memang tidak tersenyum, jika mengingat anak pertamanya akan dibunuh oleh salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ginji"

"Kau selalu membenarkan asumsimu, dengan semua kalkulasi jenius otakmu. Dan aku yakin yang akan kau lakukan akan membawa kebaikan untukku, serta semua orang. Selalu seperti itu, kau selalu jenius, dan tepat"

"….."

"Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa berpikiran jauh. Membiarkan bayi ini hidup mungkin akan membawa bencana, bagi siapapun. Tapi setidaknya kau sadar, dia tidak tahu apapun. Biarkan dia hidup, Ban-chan. Biarkan aku egois. Karena jika aku bertarung denganmu, dengan semua kebenaran yang kau ucapkan dalam pertarungan kita nanti, aku tidak yakin akan mampu berdiri dengan kekuatan penuh. Jadi, tolong simpan kebenaran itu sendiri, jangan pernah menyinggungnya saat bersama denganku. Dan kau hanya harus menyalahkanku saat bencana karena kelahiran anak ini mulai muncul. Kau mau kan, Ban-chan?"

"Cih" entah sejak kapan asclepios telah redam, tergantikan dengan rokok pendek yang mengepul. Dia selalu terpengaruh dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Ginji. Polos, tapi tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi maaf saja, Ginji. Natsumi – " matanya menagarah tepat ke arah gadis itu – yang karena namanya disebut, kontan mendongakkan kepalanya " – tidak menginginkan bayi itu. Benar kan, Natsumi?" Suasana yang damai itu terkoyak lagi oleh ketegangan. Asclepios bergelung, menunggu ayunan lengan sang pemilik.

Lompatan pertama diikuti lompatan kedua, Ban mengejar Ginji. Membekukan pergerakan Himiko dengan satu pukulan di tengkuknya, membuatnya tergeletak dengan mata tertutup.

Harus segera berakhir – harus segera di selesaikan. Hanya itu yang tergambar di raut Ban. Ayunan petama meleset – entah berapa senti – tepat di sebelah kanan leher Ginji, menghancurkan dinding tepat di belakang lelaki blonde itu. Tak membuang waktu, ayunan kedua tercipta, menyentuh bahu kanan Ginji selama sepersekian detik, meninggalkan cabikan kain dan darah yang merembes dari lukanya. Ayunan ketiga, lompatan entah keberapa, menghantam bahu yang tadinya telah terluka, menciptakan teriakan kesakitan Ginji. Tulangnya patah, tiga orang dalam ruangan itu tahu.

Dia tidak bisa leluasa bergerak. Tidak jika buntalan hidup itu masih dalam dekapannya. Membatasi tiap gerakannya. Dan erangan keluar, darahnya makin banyak.

"H-hent-i-kan-n…." dia terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirnya. Takut jika pukulan itu akan benar-benar mengenai Ginji – yang tengah membawa beban di gendongannya. Terlalu takut hingga dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pertarungan yang terjadi di depannya. Terlalu takut mendengar suara debaman dan jeritan yang terjadi, kedua telinganya tersumbat kedua telapak tangannya – tidak berefek, nyatanya suara-suara benturan itu masih terdengar jelas.

"Serahkan dia atau kau akan pergi bersamanya, Ginji"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, kan, Ban-chan" Tidak, dia tidak diberikan pilihan. Dia hanya diberikan jawaban tanpa bisa memilih. Tapi senyumnya masih ada di sana, entah oleh alasan apa. "Dia anakku"

Dia anakku

Anakku

Anak…

Lompatan itu dilakukan sekuat tenaga. Tumpuan di kakinya membekas, menciptakan retakan dengan pola abstrak dengan bulatan yang tidak sempurna. Jemarinya kaku, dialiri semua tenaga yang terkumpul di titik itu.

Tak ada yang bisa menghindar. Tidak pula Ginji.

"Berhentiiii, Baaaaannnnn"

Tangan kaku itu menembus dua tubuh di depannya secara bersamaan. Menciptakan dua lubang sejajar. Lantai marmer putih telah memerah, darah yang jatuh menciptakan genangan lebar di sekirar tubuh yang kini ambruk. Dia masih tak melepas pelukannya. Melindunginya sampai detik terakhir meski gagal.

"Gin-chann…" tertatih dia mendekati mayat itu, sepenuhnya tak memperdulikan Ban yang tengah berdiri menatap langit-langit kamar dengan rokok mengepul terselip di bibirnya. "Gin-chann…" dia terjatuh, tersandung pecahan tembok. Merangkak, masih mencoba mendekati kekasihnya – dan anaknya – yang tak bergerak. "Gin-chan…. Hei, bangun…." Tangannya terulur, menggoyang pelan bahu yang terasa dingin meski tertutup bajunya.

"Kau berjanji akan mengajak _kami_ berlibur kan, Gin-chan" tak ada sahutan. Mendadak, tenggorokannya tercekat, nafasnya sesak, dan matanya memanas.

"Kenapa kau menggendongnya terus? Biarkan aku menggendong Kaito. Dia bukan Cuma anakmu" Kaito, nama yang telah mereka sepakati jika yang terlahir seorang laki-laki. Berlibur ke daerah kekuasaan klan Fuyuki telah lama mereka rencanakan.

Sosok itu mungil, masih merah. Kukunya tak lagi runcing, matanya tertutup oleh kelopak – dan Natsumi yakin mata serupa ular itu tak lagi ada. Dia, Kaito, hanya bayi biasa. Dengan sedikit kelebihan.

Anaknya

Tak ada lagi ketakutan. Sosok kecil itu didekapnya erat, pelukan pertamanya – dan terakhir. Mengirim kehangatan seorang ibu. "Kaito, tidur yang nyenyak, ya" Sebuah permohonan tulus. Matanya telah basah, entah sejak kapan. Tersedu, entah berapa lama.

Tak menghiraukan gumaman samar pemuda yang masih berdiri tegak, "Just one minute, Natsumi-chan. Apa kau, bermimpi indah?" Dia benar-benar tak menghiraukan gumaman itu, karena pandangannya mengabur, kesadarannya hilang, tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Gelap

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil mengalihkan semua yang berada dalam ruangan – kecuali Natsumi yang tertidur, dan bayi merah yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di pelukan hangat ibunya. Pore masuk dengan badan tegap, tak memperlihatkan raut apapun. Rena berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan senyum dan kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Maaf terlambat. Jalanan macet"

"Hn," Ban menggumam malas.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Pore menatap Ban, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Memandang bergantian kepada Himiko dan Ginji yang tak melepaskan senyum tipis mereka kepada dua manusia yang lelap dalam mimpi. Kening tuanya berkerut samar. Tapi mendadak hilang. Tak peduli lagi. Karena suasana hangat ini begitu menyenangkan. Senyumnya muncul.

"Jadi, dia Kaito atau Keiko?" Pertanyaan yang mengambang. Tidak ditujukan kepada siapapun secara khusus. Tapi dia butuh jawaban.

"Kaito. Amano Kaito" Ban tersenyum. Mungkin memang menjadi ayah tidaklah seburuk dan semenakutkan yang ada dalam bayangannya. Dia akan menantikan di mana dia akan berada di posisi Ginji sekarang berada.

**-owari-**

Dan berakhir dengan gaje-nya =.="

Saya tahu ini aneh, dan pendek, dan alurnya cepat, dan deskripnya kurang, dan…... Dan saya ragu apakah saya menempatkan ini di chara yang benar. Meski (sepertinya) bukan Ban sebagai chara utama, tapi mungkin ini memang lebih tepat jika di tempatkan di archive Midou Ban. Mungkin, lho….

Saya juga tahu kalau antiklimaks-nya sangat tidak keren. Tapi ini settingnya rumah sakit # alibi, padahal alasannya tidak bisa buat scene pertarungan.

Yang selalu bisa menenangkan Ban, cuma Ginji kan…

Ada yang tahu kapan Jagan Ban aktif?

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
